Quand Dieu parait?
by Tema-chan1809
Summary: Elle courait, elle courait encore et toujours. Mais pourquoi courait-elle? Elle ne le savait pas. A moins que cela n’ait un rapport avec ce qu’elle avait vu? Mais qu’avait-elle vu? ... soudain elle se souvint


Elle courait, elle courait encore et toujours. Mais pourquoi courait-elle? Elle ne le savait pas. A moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait vu? Mais qu'avait-elle vu? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Alors elle continua à courir. Des pas, des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un qui court. Mais où? Derrière elle? Mais qui? Les pas se rapprochent. Pour aller où? Elle n'en savait rien. A moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait vu? Mais qu'avait-elle vu? Elle ne se souvenait plus. Une respiration. Un souffle. Mais pas le sien. Le souffle de qui dans ce cas? Il se rapproche. Encore. La respiration se confond à la sienne. Elle se retourne. Non, elle ne cria pas. Cet homme… un homme? Non. Qui était-il? A moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec ce qu'elle avait vu? Mais qu'avait-elle vu? Soudain elle se souvint.

6 heures plus tôt

Elle était chez elle avec une amie. Sarah, c'est son nom. Le sien? C'est Lila. Oui c'est bien cela. Son âge? 16 ans. Le reste est superficiel. Physiquement c'est une jeune fille banale. Sarah l'est aussi. Elles habitent toutes deux dans une ville banale, fréquentent un lycée banal et ont des activités banales. Lila se complait dans cette vie banale. C'est rassurant d'être banale. Rester enfermer dans ce carcan de la normalité. Bien sur, personne ne nous remarque. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. On remarque ceux qui sortent de ce carcan. Mais on les critique. Alors Lila a choisi d'être banale. Elle veut être comme tous les autres. Car au fond, elle sait qu'elle est très différente. Mais elle ne l'affiche pas. Elle reste prisonnière du carcan. C'est le mieux à faire. Oui, le mieux. Alors, en cette après-midi banale, Lila échange des banalités avec Sarah. Ce soir, c'est son anniversaire. Elle va fêter ses 17 années de fille banalement différente. Sarah souhaitait et avait obtenue le droit d'organiser une petit fête (très banale évidemment). Cette après-midi était donc consacrée à l'organisation de la soirée. Cela irait très vite. Peu d'invités, sa famille et celle de Sarah. Un petit buffet. Evidemment le traditionnel gâteau d'anniversaire avec les bougies et la chanson! Lila se préparait à cette fête très banale. Bien sur, elle ne savait pas que cela ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

La soirée

Les parents de Sarah arrivèrent à 19h30. Tout le monde prit place dans la salle à manger et le repas fut servi. La bonne humeur régnait à table, tout ce passait à merveille. Vint l'heure du gâteau. La mère de Lila l'apporta tandis que les autres entonnaient la traditionnelle chanson. Les bougies furent soufflées, les cadeaux distribués. Bientôt minuit sonna et ce fut l'heure de partir. Et c'est là que cela se produisit. Un léger mouvement. Un bruit imperceptible. Lila se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Était-ce ses parents, allongés à terre, en sang? Était-ce Sarah, maculée? Non ce n'était pas elle. Ça avait son apparence mais ce n'était pas elle. Ou alors, ça ne l'avais jamais été. Il est vrai que Sarah lui été toujours apparue comme quelqu'un de spéciale. Son arrivée dans la ville où résidait Lila coïncidait avec le moment où elle avait commencé à sentir qu'elle était différente. De plus, comme un heureux hasard, la maison voisine à la sienne se trouva à vendre. Les parents de Sarah l'avaient achetée. Dès leur rencontre, elles devinrent amies. Mais était-ce vraiment naturel? De plus, les troubles que Lila ressentait se dissipèrent. On aurait dit que c'était grâce à Sarah. Et puis, elle la guidait toujours, la conseillait et pour une raison inexplicable Lila suivait systématiquement ses conseils. Et cela marchait. Alors aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Lila comprit que Sarah n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être. Elle lui fit face, étrangement calme et d'une voix atone lui dit:

- Tu n'est pas Sarah

- Je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Alors qui est-tu?

La chose qui n'était pas Sarah s'approcha. Lila ne recula pas. La chose lui dit:

- Je suis ce que l'on appelle une Dieulevaria. Je façonne Dieu, je l'aide et le seconde dans ses taches.

Lila avait face à elle un être mystique. En temps normal, elle aurait ri de cette situation grotesque. Mais ce soir là, elle ne riait pas. Elle sentait que tout ce que lui dirait la chose (car pour elle c'était bel et bien une « chose »), serait totalement vrai. D'une voix toujours calme, elle lui dit:

- Tout ce que vous me dites là, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne. Ni pourquoi vous avez tué mes parents, ni pourquoi vous vous êtes fait passer pour mon amie.

- Tu as beaucoup de questions, je le comprend.

- Et bien, il est l'heure des réponses.

La chose sourit.

- Tu as de la détermination, c'est bien toi, cela ne fait aucun doute. Je vais tout te dire. Mais il y a bien des choses dont tu te doutes.

- Absolument pas. Je suis Lila, je viens d'avoir 17 ans. Je vis ici avec mes parents. J'ai ou plutôt j'avais une amie prénommée Sarah. C'est tout, je suis une fille banale.

-Tu mens, tu le sais très bien. Il y a d'autres choses.

Alors la chose savait. Inutile de le lui cacher.

-Oui c'est vrai, je sais que je suis différente.

-En quoi?

La chose savait, mais elle voulait que Lila le lui avoue.

- J'entends des choses, sur des gens, je les entends quand ils parlent.

- Quand ils parlent?

Il fallait aller plus loin, alors Lila alla jusqu'au bout.

- Et bien.. Ce n'est pas vraiment quand ils parlent. C'est plutôt… quand ils…

-Oui?

- Prient

Elle l'avait dit, enfin. C'était la première fois qu'elle formulait cela à voix haute. Cela soulageait, elle s'en rendait compte. La chose quant à elle semblait ravie.

- Tu es bien plus en avance que je ne le croyait. C'est extraordinaire.

- Et maintenant, vous allez tout m'expliquer

- Bien sur, tu dois tout savoir. Au fond de toi, tu le sais, tu n'es pas Lila.

- Alors qui suis-je?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, à demi-mots. Je suis une Dieulevaria, je façonne et j'aide Dieu. Alors…

- Je suis Dieu?

Lila eut à ce moment-là une envie de rire tandis que la question s'échappait de ses lèvres. Elle avait accepté que la chose soit un être mystique. Mais que l'on lui annonce de but en blanc qu'elle est un être dit supérieur, un être adoré par des millions de gens, un être auquel elle n'avait jamais crue, elle, jeune fille de 17 ans, elle émettait quelques réserves. Elle ne se priva pas de le dire

- Moi? Dieu? Sans vouloir vous offenser, ça ne colle pas vraiment. Comment une jeune fille de 17 ans pourrait être un Dieu qui est censé existait depuis des Millions d'années?

- Ce n'est que ton enveloppe corporelle. La jeune fille de 17 ans n'est pas Dieu. Mais ton âme l'est.

- Mais je suis humaine. Ma mère m'a portée durant sa grossesse, je suis venue au monde comme tous.

- Tes parents n'étaient pas des humains.

- Bien sur que si.

- Non, c'étaient des Practisis

- Des êtres mystiques?

- Pas tout à fait. Practisis vient de la langue oubliée, celle qui a donné naissance au latin, Practeus isismaer qui signifie « corps inanimés ». Ce sont comme l'on dit dans ta langue des pantins. En leur donnant du sang, nous leur faisons prendre vie. Puis nous les modelons en leur insufflant des souvenirs et puis des preuves matérielles afin qu'ils se fondent dans la société.

- C'est impossible. Et mes grands parents alors!

- Ils n'existent pas. Les Practeus isismaer t'ont on parlé, mais tu ne les a jamais rencontré n'est-ce pas?

- Pour commencer, mes parents ne sons pas de vulgaires « Practeus isismaer « , ils s'appelaient Catherine et Jacob ne l'oubliait jamais. Et puis mes grands parents, effectivement je ne les ai jamais rencontré mais j'ai vu des photos!

- Toutes ces photos sont fausses. Elle ont été créées. Les Pract… Catherine et Jacob n'ont jamais eu de parents, ni d'enfance d'ailleurs. Tous leurs souvenirs ont été crées, de toute pièce.

- Sarah est dans le même cas?

- Je suis Sarah. Disons que c'est ma forme humaine.

- Et ces parents?

- Des Practeus isismaer.

Il y eut un silence. Le temps pour Lila de commencer à réaliser que toutes les informations qu'elle venait d'encaisser allaient définitivement changer sa vie. Elle regarda le corps de ceux qui, pendant 17 ans, furent ses parents. D'après la chose, ils n'étaient pas humains. Mais pour elle, ce qu' elle voyait en cet instant, c'était deux cadavres couverts de sang. Et cela, c'était très humain. Alors une colère s'empara d'elle. Elle cria à l'attention de la chose

- Mais pourquoi les avait vous tués?

La chose fut surprise de ce ton de colère. Mais elle garda sa vois claire et mielleuse et lui répondit

- Crier ne sert à rien. Je ne les ai pas tués. Je les ais endormis

- Alors, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de sang?

- Pour les animer, on leur donne du sang. Pour les endormir, il faut le leur enlever.

- Réveiller les.

- Non.

- POURQUOI?

- Ils ne te seront plus d'aucune utilité. Nous partons.

-Je ne partirais nul part et certainement pas avec vous.

- C'est ton destin

- Et bien, je ne l'accepte pas.

Puis précipitamment, Lila courut vers une porte vitrée, puis courut jusqu'à atteindre la rue. Elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle se mit alors à galoper, sans regarder derrière elle. Quand elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil, elle le regretta. La chose avait révélé sa véritable apparence. Et à présent, elle avait la forme d'un immense drap flottant agrémenté d'une tête qui semblait sans visage. Lila accéléra le pas. Alors, la chose fit apparaitre des jambes, grosses mais néanmoins athlétiques et très vite elle rattrapa Lila.

À présent

Lila sentit une respiration. Un souffle. Mais pas le sien. Il se rapproche. Encore. La respiration se confond à la sienne. Plus aucune issue pour elle. La chose le sait, Lila aussi. La chose, dont la voix, malgré son apparence, était toujours de miel lui dit

- Tu as encore le choix Lila, suis moi, tout ce passera bien.

- Je refuse.

-Parfait. C'est dommage je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup

- Et qu'allez vous faire de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La chose serra son poing et alors, Lila sentit sa vie s'échapper. C'était étrange. Elle vit et sentit le sang couler de ses orifices. Mais elle n'avait pas mal. Et là elle comprit. La chose n'était pas intéressée par le corps de l'adolescente. Cela ne lui était pas nécessaire. C'était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur d'elle qui avait de la valeur. Mais cela faisait partie de son être et en refusant de se soumettre à la chose, elle comprit que malgré sa mort, elle avait gagné. Et elle avait raison. Pour prendre possession de la place de Dieu, c'est un corps qui devait entrer dans le paradis céleste. Alors, un Practeus isismaer aurait pu faire l'affaire? Non. Car la différence entre les Practeus isismaer et Lila est que Lila avait quelque chose en plus. Une âme. Tandis qu'elle se vidait de son sang, tout comme un Practeus isismaer, l'autre main de la chose vint toucher sa poitrine et en extrada une petite boule blanche. Son âme. Et c'est à ce moment là, que Lila, privée de son âme ressentit la douleur. Le sang s'écoulait et c'était douloureux. Puis il n'y eut plus de sang en elle et elle retomba, inanimée. La chose soupira et flotta pour retourner chez Lila. Une fois arrivée elle serra à nouveau le poing, et les corps des « parents » de Lila se soulevèrent. Puis d'un mouvement de main, tout le sang qui était par terre regagna sa place initial. Les parents reprirent vie. La chose s'approcha de la mère et tout doucement, enfonça la petite boule blanche extraite de Lila, directement dans son ventre. Tout était à refaire.

**Une petite parenthèse**

_**Je l'avais ajouté directement à l'histoire et puis je me suis rendue compte que cela faisait part des mes opinions. Mais c'est une sorte de mini(tout mini) « épilogue »**_

_**Alors, demandons nous, humains, si nous ne sommes pas des Practeus isismaer. Dieu est apparemment le seul à posséder une âme. Mais Dieu existe-t-il? Ou bien tout comme l'âme, c'est un mythe? **_


End file.
